Peyton List/Pairings
"Peyton List/Pairings" refers to the fanon relationships Peyton List has with her cast mates and/or band members. Neyton Alist Neyton Alist is the real-life pairing of Nausheen Ali (N'/ausheen) ('Ali) and Peyton List (P/'eyton') (Li/'st'). They are best friends, and are both members of Zendellaneyton, with the counterpart of Zendella (Bella and Zendaya). They are known to be the closest friends of the group and the entire Babysitter cast. Despite the show being over, both girls still hang out together and occasionally have sleepovers, shopping trips etc. Since Nausheen Ali isn't a real-life celebrity, no real-life photos of her can be obtained, and her and Peyton has never met. Relationship Rumours Much like "Larry Stylinson" in One Direction, there have been rumours circulating about a supposed romantic relationship between the two girls. Although the girls have been close friends for over 6 years, the two girls have been rumoured to be together since 2013; the year of Zendellaneyton's formation. Although neither of them have confirmed the relationship and both of them are reported to be heterosexual, the relationship is supported by a majority of the Zendellaneyton fanbase. A few notable hints include: *They occasionally look at each other while they're performing or being interviewed. *They occasionally tweet to each other using flirty emojis. *They normally sit or stand close to each other while being interviewed. *When asked about if they could date anyone in the band, both girls have said each other. *Their arms are sometimes around each other when being interviewed. *They are often photographed in public together holding hands. *They often wink, smirk or smile at each other during interviews and performances. *They often appear in Instagram, Snapchat and Vine videos together. *They made an oath to each other that when they are both in their 30s and they are both unmarried, they will marry each other. *They often like and comment on each other's Instagram posts; and commonly compliment each other's posts. Facts *It is noted that they have kissed/made-out atleast 5''' times. **The first one was in June 2014. Nausheen tweeted, "peyton just gave me a peck on the lips this morning..weird..but good weird!! :)" **The second was for an adult comedy series (see below). **The third was in a deleted scene in the fictional series The Undead (However, since it was acted out; it was likely that they kissed more than once or twice in between takes). **The fourth was on stage on September 9, 2016, during their Sydney show. **The fifth being at Bella Thorne's 19th birthday party on October 8, 2016. *They have been rumored to be dating since atleast 2013. However, the ship wasn't popularized until the release of Black Magic. *Zendaya "confirmed" their relationship on August 9, 2016. Evidence '''Fanon *In late 2014, the two girls made out on camera. It was for an American adult comedy show; where the host made a joke about what Nausheen and Peyton were doing in the dressing room while Bella and Zendaya were on the main sound stage. The LCD screen displayed Nausheen and Peyton kissing on a bed. They get to the point of making out for so long that they start taking each other's clothes off before one of the "producers" enters the room and catches them, telling them to come on stage. *During a meet-and-greet, when a fan asked them if their relationship was real, Nausheen responded by saying, "Yes. Neyton is very real." *While performing Black Magic at an outdoor music festival in mid-2015, Nausheen leaned in for a kiss with Peyton, but pulls back at the last split second. *When they appeared on the Today Show in February 2016, the host asked if their relationship was real. At first, Nausheen denied it; however she was not looking at the host and was fiddling with her coat while she said this. However, Peyton delightfully stated, "Yes. Neyton is real, everybody!". *In early 2015, Nausheen was casted for a recurring role in the fictional supernatural series The Undead. Peyton guest starred in one episode of the show, playing Nausheen's love interest's younger sister. Although the episode with Peyton aired, a deleted scene from the episode was leaked onto the internet. It featured Nausheen and Peyton's characters talking, and then eventually Peyton's character kisses Nausheen's. After Peyton's character apologizes, Nausheen's character leans in again for another kiss, and it lasted for about thirty seconds. This then leads to the characters making out, as Peyton's character pushes Nausheen's character against the wall and they continue to kiss passionately. Another character from the series witnesses them kiss through binoculars, and says that Nausheen's character's love interest would not like this. **This scene was cut from the episode since the producers decided at the last minute to remove Nausheen's character's sexuality out of the storyline, as Peyton was only scheduled to appear in one episode and the kiss would lead to other places. With enough storylines and events going on in the series already, another one (which is slightly more complicated) couldn't be fit in. **A HD version of the scene can be viewed on YouTube, and it currently has surfaced over 3 million views. The scene is also used regularly in fanmade Neyton videos. *In October 2015, each of the girls were interviewed individually, however the other girls watched on. When Nausheen says in her interview, "I can literally pretend that I am in love with anyone.", Bella whispers to Zendaya, "With Peyton she doesn't have to pretend.". Despite hearing her say this, Nausheen doesn't deny it. *In February 2016, Spencer (Peyton's brother) posted a series of videos on Peyton's snapchat. In the videos, Spencer (who was filming) asked Peyton what she thought of Nausheen. Peyton told him that she thought that she was cool. Spencer then says, "Oh my god, it's confirmed, folks. Neyton Alist is real! Neyton Alist is real!". The video continues with Spencer asking Peyton about Nausheen's whereabouts, however Peyton says that she isn't exactly sure. Spencer tells her, "Why? You should know where she is. She's your girlfriend.". Peyton then blushes and starts to walk away, however Spencer continues to tease her by saying, "Ooh she's blushing! She's blushing!". *When performing Secret Love Song on the first leg of the tour, Nausheen sings Kyle's part; which means that the girls are left singing to each other. They also stand close together. *When performing "I Love You" on the second leg of the tour, each girl is performing on a cloud with their significant others painted in front of it. Bella's is "Greg", Nausheen's is "Jake", Zendaya is "My Dog" and Peyton's is "Nausheen". **Nausheen and Peyton are also co-writers of the song. *In one of their shows, Nausheen's microphone cut-out whilst she was in the middle of her part in "Secret Love Song Pt. II". Peyton gives her microphone to Nausheen. *Before performing "Love Me Like You" at one of their shows, Nausheen dedicated the song to Peyton, saying that she is dedicating the song to a special girl, whom she met five and a half years ago. *At one of their recent shows, Peyton lips "I'm yours" to Nausheen while Bella is singing her part during Secret Love Song Part II. **It was noted during/after a few performances of this song where Peyton kissed Nausheen on the cheek at one point, and the girls were holding hands through out the entire song. *This occurred at another gig: *At another show during SLS Pt II, Peyton reads a sign saying, "Neyton is real" and Peyton says it is real. She looks at Nausheen for a few seconds, however Nausheen doesn't look back and Peyton looks disappointed. *During their South American of the tour, Nausheen and Peyton have to share a hotel room and sleep in the same bed. **Bella makes a joke saying that if neither of the girls snapchat during the night, it means that they are "doing it". *During a radio interview on August 9, 2016, Zendellaneyton were asked a series of questions. At one point, the host asks about their hotel situation, and Bella and Zendaya are going all out explaining the Neyton situation. Zendaya then reveals that Nausheen and Peyton were officially a couple. Nausheen and Peyton both agree, and they hold hands and shouts "love wins!". **Later that day, Zendaya tweeted, "As of now: August 9, 2016, Nausheen and Peyton are OFFICIALLY a couple!! #NeytonCameOut". This hashtag trended on Twitter for hours after this happened. *During Zendellaneyton's August 10 gig, Bella and Zendaya made the entire audience chant "Neyton is real!" several times, making Nausheen and Peyton embarrassed. *During the same show, Peyton looked at Nausheen while Nausheen was singing her part in Secret Love Song Pt. II. Nausheen takes notice of this and tells her to stop; "Oh, why can't you hold me in the street? Why can't I kiss you on the dancefloor? Peyton, stop looking at me! I wish that it could be like that...". **Nausheen then sneaks up on Peyton during Peyton's part, standing inches from her. Peyton doesn't notice this until the end of the song because she had her eyes closed while she was singing. Peyton jumps at the sight of Nausheen and slaps her. *During Zendellaneyton's trip to Sydney on their world tour in early September 2016, the girls had an interview with 2-Day FM. The game was called "Hair or Care" (a standardized "yes or no" game). One of the questions was "Hair or Care: If a cute boy approached you and asked you out", to which Peyton responded with, "Why does it have to be a boy? Why does a girl need to be with a boy in order to be happy?". She was also looking at Nausheen while saying this, and Nausheen takes notice by saying, "Why are you looking at me when you're saying that?!". *On September 9, 2016, the girls kissed on stage for a few seconds between the songs "A.D.I.D.A.S." and "DNA/Pillowtalk". **Nausheen also posted a picture of the two of them kissing with the caption, "It was a special night for the both of us. <3 @peytonlist". Peyton then commented on the post a few hours later with the winking kissy face, red heart and heart eyes emoji. **A fan on Twitter also asked Peyton, "How was it like kissing Nausheen?", and she responded with the word "Wet", along with a lipstick mark and tongue emoji. *Peyton was openly supportive of Nausheen's new relationship with the Indian model Zahid Muralidharan, by commenting on Nausheen's Instagram post, "I'm so happy for you!!!" followed with the heart eyes emoji. *On October 8, 2016, Peyton and Nausheen were among the guests that attended Bella Thorne's 19th birthday party. At one point during the night, Peyton posted a video on her snapchat of her kissing Nausheen. *On October 16, 2016, a fan tweeted, "So does Nausheen have a boyfriend or a girlfriend??" to which Nausheen responded with, "Why can't I have both?". *Nausheen and Peyton appeared on a morning talk show on November 9, 2016. They were interviewed about their new single, "Rainfall" and the American presidential election. Nausheen cried on camera after the election was brought up, and Peyton publically supported her by hugging her, caressing her arm and kissing her on the cheek. **Nausheen also posted a picture on Instagram with the two of them, and captioned it, "I'm so thankful for sharing the stage with my wife!". **The girls also watched their episode together and documented it on Snapchat. *Nausheen posted a picture of her, Zahid (her boyfriend) and Peyton on the American Music Awards red carpet and captioned it "Date night with my boyfriend and girlfriend." **Zahid commented on the post, "Neyton is better," along with a few emojis. *During the girls' performance of "Rainfall" at the Nine Network's Christmas Bash, they sung closely to each other and dedicated the lyrics to each other (for example, changing "boy" to "girl"). *Nausheen posted a picture on Instagram on December 31, 2016; of a screenshot of her listening to Rainfall. She ended the caption with, "(PS. @peytonlist I am still looking for someone for my new years kiss... ;)). **Peyton commented on the post a few hours later, "@nausheenali I'd be honored to kiss you tonight! Just promise to keep it a secret. <3" 'Rainfall' *The music video for their song "Rainfall" was released on October 18, 2016. It portrays the story of a reasonably wealthy girl who had a fight with her parents about her future (portrayed by Peyton) and a poor, homeless and shy girl (portrayed by Nausheen). The two girls meet after Peyton sees Nausheen busk for money and Peyton is interested in getting to know Nausheen. Nausheen however, tells Peyton that she has to go "home", and Peyton gives her a $100 bill. Nausheen reluctantly takes it and walks away, and the two of them go their separate ways. Peyton sneaking into her bedroom and Nausheen arranging her bed on a park bench is juxtaposed. The next day, Nausheen sets up for another day of busking while Peyton is hanging out with her friend. Peyton spots Nausheen from afar and offers to buy her lunch, however Nausheen runs away before Peyton could approach her. Upset, Peyton enters goes home and her father starts yelling at her. Peyton is frustrated and slams her bedroom door in her father's face and slides down the door in tears. Peyton's father attempts to get Peyton to open the door, however she is too upset to stand up. Across the city, Nausheen continues to run away and sits down on her park bench. She cries for a while until she picks up the $100 bill and looks at it. The next day, Peyton's father drags her down the street and tells her not to leave his side. Nausheen spots Peyton from across the street. Peyton's father tells her to wait while he answers his phone, and Peyton spots Nausheen from afar. Nausheen is wearing a new leather jacket. The two of them run up to each other in a massive hug with tears rolling down their cheeks. The video concludes with Peyton asking Nausheen if she wants go back to her house, and Nausheen says yes. 'Fact' *The word "Alist" literally translates to "Grown" in Icelandic. Grown is the name of the sixth track on Zendellaneyton's third album Get Weird. Pella Lorne Pella Lorne is the real-life pairing of Bella Thorne (B/'ella') (Th/'orne') and Peyton List (P'/eyton) ('L/ist). They are close friends, and are both members of Zendellaneyton, with the counterpart of Nendaya Aliman (Nausheen and Zendaya). As well as the girl group, both girls have separate music careers. In 2013, they collaborated on the song Best Friends Forever, Should Always Stick Together, which was released on the second ''Babysitter'' soundtrack. In real life, it is revealed in an interview that Peyton met Bella at a young age when they used to do modeling together. Moments in Music Videos: Wings *Peyton texts Bella saying "Where r u?". *Bella texts back saying "Getting changed. See u outside in a bit. xx". *Peyton texts back saying "KK :)". *Bella shows Peyton's text to Zendaya and smiled. *Later, Bella texts Peyton back saying "U ready?". *Peyton texts back "YES! :D" and heads out the door with Nausheen. *They hugged when they greeted each other and skipped down the hall with their hands touching. *The entire dance involves them standing next to each other. Change Your Life *Peyton was behind Bella when they were leaning against the brick wall. *During the karaoke scene, the two girls are standing next to each other when they're singing. *They shared a cloud. They were also smiling at each other when doing so. *When all four members were sitting side-by-side when the clouds were joined, the two girls smile at each other until falling to the ground. *They had their arms around each other in the final pose. How Ya Doin'? *Both girls have their jail cells next to each other. *When Bella spots keys on Karin's belt, she tells Peyton straight away. *Bella tells Peyton to distract Karin whilst she sneaks the keys off. *Bella successfully snatches the keys off of Karin's belt and frees Peyton first. They hug each other and then walk over to Nausheen's cell. *Both girls place their signatures near each other's. DNA *Bella walks up to Peyton (and Zendaya) and looks angry when she finds her ex-boyfriend with them. *Both girls were dating the same guy. *The dance involved them standing next to each other. *Both girls were standing next to each other at the funeral and when they were exterminating the guy. *They high-five each other after their mission was accomplished. Going Nowhere *Both girls are standing next to each other when they're in the field. *They were standing next to each other during the hall-singing scene. Madhouse *Madison comes up to Bella and they fight over the whip. *As always, they were standing next to each other during the choreography. *Peyton throws a plastic ball at Bella, ricocheting off of Bella's face. Bella is laughing at this. *Their arms were linked at the end of the video. Move *Bella gets up straight away when Peyton opens the door. *During the fashion show, both girls were hanging out together in the background. Little Me *They walk out together. *Bella helps to hold Peyton's cardboard still when she was writing on it. *They were smiling at each other during the end clapping scene. Word Up! *They were sitting next to each other in the limo. *Both girls helped each other load their guns with paintballs. *It is known that their bullying scenario was similar. *When they scrambled in at the end, Bella and Peyton's shoulders were touching. Gallery Pella Lorne.jpg Pella4.jpg|Before Zendellaneyton Pella2.jpg Pella1.jpg Pella3.jpg|Pella with A&A cast. Pella5.jpg|Pella in the same photo. Pella6.jpg|Pella in the same photo. PellaOnInstagram.jpg|{Click to enlarge image} Peyton liked and commented on Bella's photo on Instagram on September 8, 2016. Pella2.JPG|Peyton liked and commented on Bella's photo on October 28, 2016. Pendaya Loleman Pendaya Loleman is the real-life pairing of Zendaya Coleman (Z/'endaya') (C/'oleman') and Peyton List (P'/eyton) ('L/ist). They are good friends, and are both members of Zendellaneyton, with the counterpart of Nella Alorne (Nausheen and Bella). Not much is known about their friendship in real life. Moments coming soon! Gallery Pendayaaa.jpg Pendaya2.jpg|In a real life interview with each other. Category:Unrelated to Mamuel Category:Fanon Category:Pairings